james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Denizine Reillaruse
Userbox Service Page Re:I saw what you did there Sorry...I haven't been on the IRC and might not be for a while I'm at a friends house...I can still talk through the wiki though (obviously...).o_OThe Freak is AwesomeO_o' 02:07, April 2, 2010 (UTC)' Sweet I'll make it my new sig, but I'm going to change one thing...o_OThe FreakO_o' 02:39, April 2, 2010 (UTC)' Chack it out for yourself...o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 02:44, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Denizine how are you today?Avataraddicted 08:04, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Sig Request question Yeah, sure. You can make the sig when he signs up. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:33, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Great, same as always. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:40, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I haven't been working on any Avatar drawings lately, just some of my own. I can't really think of any new UB ideas now, but as soon as I think of one, I'll tell you. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I just changed the colors. I mean nothing against you. =] But I think it's really funny, because it's true. I'd love to be a Na'vi, but there's no way I'd ever go up to the mountains and claim a banshee. I'm deathly afraid. If I was in a Na'vi clan, I think I's be that cowardly dork who rides Direhorses. =P [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, I would say mostly good.Listening to the Avatar score.What are you doing right now?Avataraddicted 18:38, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Lol, yeah.I had taken a break for a week and now I started listening to it once more. Anyway, how is your book goin'?Avataraddicted 19:02, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Ohhhh, a surprise! Good luck with your book, anyway, cant wait! :)Avataraddicted 20:01, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I'l give it a try.Avataraddicted 20:35, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I've just installed it.Now shall I register or just click to continue?Avataraddicted 20:43, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I have done everything you said.Now ,what?Avataraddicted 20:56, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually, it's my brother's e-mail, 'cause I dont have one of my own.Anyway, here it is: Alexatz14@hotmail.comAvataraddicted 21:05, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'm online on my hotmail right now.Avataraddicted 21:32, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I've just hit continue.Avataraddicted 21:41, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I have received the message but it's empty.Avataraddicted 21:50, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I still, get nothing in my hotmail.Avataraddicted 22:20, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Denizine, I've left a comment on Jaybo's page.Go take a look. Anyway, I want you to know that I'm fully supportive and that YOU CAN COUNT ON ME :) P.S: I've contacted InoNothing, but nothing yet.So I did a one man campaign against that Hitler. When InoNothing and Freakyty contact me, we will end this.Avataraddicted 10:08, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Userbox Peace Hello Denizine, Tectonium here. I wanted to thank you for finally acknowledging me and wondered if you would like to paste your userboxes on the Archive. I've added that you could put your own boxes under your own name. If you want to then that's great. If not I'll put a link to your userpage on the top.[TECTONIUM] 18:57, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Denizine.You're back!'Bout time.Anyway, you're welcome! :)Avataraddicted 08:57, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Something you should know, there are three new admins and two rollbacks. Dragonfli has been made a rollback uf you didn't know.I know EVERYTHING. 09:02, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I saw. To both of you two, I like the new sigs! Oh, and I make those too, just so you guys know. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 18:21, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Heh, remember when my gaming computer gave up and I had to use my laptop? Well, now the laptop's main hard disk drive has died! How ironic. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 18:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, i asked if i could have mine changed because i though since the nav'i colour is blue it would look better, if you have a look mine is the same colour as Shadow Nav'is. By the way sorry about your laptop hope ypur computers working.I know EVERYTHING. 01:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) The gaming computer is. I lost all my paid for programs, all my photoshop, all of it. The thing never gave me any warning, just crashed and then wouldn't boot past the "Starting Windows" screen with the fancy Windows Logo animation. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 02:08, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, man,that's a complete bummer Avataraddicted 09:16, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I know, right? Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 12:15, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't make it easy does it?I know EVERYTHING. 13:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Also, would you mind if i put my sig in your friends list?I know EVERYTHING. 13:14, April 11, 2010 (UTC) No, it doesn't make it easy. This computer has a browser, drivers, performance boosting programs, and games. The laptop had ''all the other stuff on ''it. And yes, I'd be happy to have your sig in my friends list. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 13:20, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey,man.The modifications you've made at your userpage are really good.I like 'em.I have one question.What is this image at your userpage which says: IN , AROUND, OUT?Does it mean something?Avataraddicted 14:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC) It means I'm either ON THE COMPUTER, I'm on, but I'm not exactly on the wiki, but I'll still catch your talks, or it means Firefox is not running on my computer. I'm logged IN, I'm AROUND the place, or I'm logged OUT. That answer ya? Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 14:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Absolutelly man.Ohhhhhhhh, boy, I cannot get used to the idea that tommorow school starts, again :( At least in 11 days I'll return to Pandora with avatar blue ray.Even though I never really left.Avataraddicted 14:48, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Don't we all hate mondays? And I can't wait for that either. But don't expect me to upload pics, because of the latest stuff... Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 14:59, April 11, 2010 (UTC) For about a month and a half now, I haven't seen avatar, so that when I buy it, I will be even more thrilled.I just.....I'm afraid because I have these shitty thoughts, that I will not like it, or that I shouldnt because some of my friends dont see the love story.And I'm really worried that I will loose this gift to see the love story as well.It's all in my head.I want to see the love story and I do, I just dont want that to change.As you know, all these years I have lost myself and I 'm looking for it to this very day.Now that I've found one piece of the puzzle:the sensitive one, I dont want to loose it.Not again.Anyway, today I'm like shit.Tomorrow I have shool and I cant dich because if I make 2 more absenses, I will stay in the same class.I have a lot of absenses, 'cause of my depression.I was diagnossed some months ago.That's why I was leaving school and before I knew it I had a shitload of absenses.Soooooooooooooo, you feel me? I just, huuuuuuuuh, need some support right here. Avataraddicted 15:12, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I know how you feel. Same crap here. Seen my user page? I support ya, I feel ya, I say/see this: Life isn't frikkin fair. At home, I could cry until my tear ducts give up. That's how crappy my life usually is. Except I manage to keep my out-of-the-home life in order. But I have people there for me, I have good, cheering music to play.Speaking of music, I also know how to get songs for free of Pandora if you have that. You'll need to email chat with me for that, though. Or, there's the Gmail IM. I have a gmail too. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 15:19, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I really aprreciate it my friend.I will support you as well, we both had shitty childhoods and that's why I also feel you.About music I bought the avatar score and I cry like a baby everytime I listen to: war(at the ending) and shutting down Graces lab(because I have seen the movie and the sad music is assosiated with my memories of that scene).Anyway, this wiki means a lot to me, 'cause most people here, understand me, just like I understand them.Avataraddicted 15:25, April 11, 2010 (UTC) So, no Pandora Internet Radio? I like that even more than I did before I saw the movie the first time. The name. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 15:27, April 11, 2010 (UTC) OH! I keep forgetting they limit it to the U.S. That's not fair, eh? Anyways, I'd have sent you a link, but it wouldn't let you on. But either way, I can still get you able to keep streamed music for ya own. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 15:30, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Uhhhh, the name?Avataraddicted 15:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) PANDORA Internet Radio. pandora.com But I think it's limited to people in the U.S. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 15:36, April 11, 2010 (UTC) That's totally unfair.Just like with x-box live.It's forbiden in Greece.I were the best -and I dont exagurate- in Greece in cod 5.I had been to competitions and had won lotsa stuff.Then, in a blink of an eye I was banned. :(Avataraddicted 15:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Well that sucks. I remember I was on Combat Arms, an online FPS by Nexon(That I'm sure you'd be able to join) I was banned for a month because someone reported me for something I despise: hacking. Can you believe that? Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 15:52, April 11, 2010 (UTC) -_- That sucks big time!My brother plays crossfire and his in the best clan of the world, he does not farm his kill/death ratio is perfect.He has 25.000 more kills than deaths.He does not farm and he basically owns.Every day he is called hacker, at least 20 times a day.But you did not hack and they banned you?! That's stupid!Avataraddicted 16:00, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I know. I don't hack, even MY .8 kdr says it. It's .80 even though most games I come out with 20-25/14-19 kills/deaths. But that's when I have been able to keep my Sniper rent paid. If I forget to pay my Gear Points for it, I'm stuck with a M16A3 with an ACOG TA3 Scope, an S1 Suppressor, and a Fast Loader mag(takes rounds down to 24 from 30 but increases reload speed considerably). I suck and I own. What more could they ask? But I'm thinking of leaving my clan, cus they suck, NO clan war wins, NO clan war ties, 60 clan war losses. They'ren ice people, too, so its a hard decision. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 16:05, April 11, 2010 (UTC) If you consider them friends, you should stay.Basically, no scratch that.I would stay, cuz if they are nice people, thats all that matters.What's the point to go to a new clan, good on the one hand, but with bad persons on the other?I would stay, but it's your choice :)Avataraddicted 16:12, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Anyway, I've seen Avatar 4 times in IMAX 3D.I will see it again on september in IMAX 3D.The 3d time I saw it, I went with a friend and his cousin.Anyway, at the end when Quarrich gets the first arrow of Neytiri in his chest, the hole, I mean it, litterally the hole audience just stood up and started calling Quarrich names.Everyone was yelling so I did that too.It was really libarating.The worst insults to Quarrich were heard in there.I cant translate them, as they will make no sense in english, but what they meant, was about his asshole personality, and his god, or about his hole family, or that he was gay or that he was a real shit.When Neytiri made her bow sing by firing the second arrow which appeared on Quarrich's chest, we yelled even more.I mean, it was the best experience ever.If only you could see it.Avataraddicted 16:36, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Status Pics Go right ahead. They're not copyrighted. =] They were the result of my bordness. =P [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:08, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. You consider me a friend. Why can't I in return? =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 03:46, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I just added ya. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 03:50, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I improved. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 03:57, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Logo Hey, as you know how to use photoshop, you may be interested in this. Tell me what do you think in my talk page ;) -- 01:08, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey, what up? Anyway, read the following, I've just found it. While promoting "Avatar" in Brazil over the weekend, actress Sigourney Weaver said that James Cameron should have won the Best Director Oscar instead of his ex-wife Kathryn Bigelow for "The Hurt Locker." She added that the reason Cameron lost is because the Academy was more interested in making history by giving the award to a woman. "Jim didn't have breasts, and I think that was the reason," she told Folha Online, a Brazilian news site. "He should have taken home that Oscar." Weaver also voiced her disapproval of the Best Picture choice, suggesting it should have gone to "Avatar," instead of "The Hurt Locker" once again. She said: "In the past, 'Avatar' would have won because voters loved to hand out awards to big productions, like 'Ben-Hur.' Today it's fashionable to give the Oscar to a small movie that nobody saw." » Lol.Avataraddicted 09:12, April 14, 2010 (UTC)